Baby Sat by the Cat
by fastgirl01
Summary: Batman has to go off world, so who will take care of 11 yr. old Robin? The only person who is available at the time . . . Catwoman. Oh boy.
1. Baby Sat by the Cat

Author's Note - I told yall I would be back! School ended two days ago and I am officially now a highschool junior! Woo! This story is Robin-centric and is based off of mostly Young Justice but has some aspects of Batman comics and the animated series "The Batman". Sorry that this chapter is so short… and the next one will be too, but the 3rd and last one is pretty long. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"No. No. No. No. N-O. NO!" Dick moaned. "You're joking, right? Right! You're not joking. Oh come on!" He paced back and forth across the floor of the Batcave, tugging at his jet black hair.

"Dick, I'm not a huge fan either. Leaving you with a long term babysitter is not my favorite thing to do, but you are staying with her for the next three days. That. Is. Final." explained Bruce.

"Why can't I stay with Wally and Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry?" whined the Boy Wonder.

"Flash is also going with me to Oa, and Iris is taking Wally with her to Vancouver for a journaling conference," explained Bruce bluntly.

"Ok, how about I stay with Roy then!" Dick suggested.

"No, absolutely not. Not after what happened last time."

"We didn't _mean_ to burn down Ollie's house."

"Dick."

"Okay, okay, I get it. No bro time with Roy. Wait, why can't I just say here with Alfred?"

"He is going on a long overdue vacation, remember?"

"Right," sighed Dick with disappointment.

"Now go pack your things. She will be here in an hour," commanded Bruce. Dick grumbled as he walked to the elevator that lead out of the Batcave, and Bruce turned back to the giant monitor. He was just hoping that nothing would catch on fire this time.

* * *

Selina Kyle purred as she walked up the marble staircase to the Wayne manor and the door was opened by none other than the billionaire, playboy, vigilante himself.

"Why helloooo handsome." she said, stepping very, very close to the civilian dressed Dark Knight. "I love a man in a good suit," she whispered into his ear as she straightened his tie.

"Gross!" said a voice. Selina turned from a flustered looking Bruce Wayne and smiled.

"My little birdie!" she cooed, grabbing Dick's shoulders and pulling him into a suffocating hug that he tried (and failed) to squirm out of. "We are going to have so much fun," she said as she took his suitcase and put it in the trunk of her cherry red, convertible Mini Cooper.

"Take good care of him, Selina," Bruce warned as he walked down the stairs and gave his son a hug.

"Don't you worry your pretty head, Brucie. Your wittle baby is in good hands," Selina purred, booping Dick on the nose. Dick swatted away her hand and rolled his eyes. 'Help me' he mouthed to Bruce as he climbed into the passenger seat, but the tiny sports car shot off down the long driveway before Bruce could even respond.

* * *

Authors Note - Please leave reviews and subscribe or follow or like or share or what ever. And don't forget to spread the love!


	2. The New Uniform

Author's Note - Hello again, wonderful readers! Like I said before this chapter is pretty short, but the next one is long. The next chapter will also be the last in this story, so enjoy! I have a sprained ankle, so I'm stuck on the couch and what better way to spend the time than read Game of Thrones and write yall a new story? Leave reviews and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Penthouse, floor thirty eight,_ chimed an electronic voice as the gilded elevator doors silently slid open. Selina sauntered out of the elevator into the spacious living room of her penthouse apartment. Floor to ceiling windows looked out over the Gotham skyline, and all of the rooms were decorated with lavish, hand carved, wooden furniture. Rare and expensive cat artwork and statues hung on the walls and stood on small tables. Most of it had been stolen. Dick frowned deeply at a jade statue that he recognized as the one of a kind feline carving belonging to the ancient Chinese Han dynasty. It had gone missing just last week from its exhibit in the Gotham Museum of Historical Art.

"You do realize that I'm going to have to tell Batman about all of this," Richard told her, crossing his arms.

"Uh-huh," said Selina distractedly from the kitchen.

"You don't care, do you?" Dick asked accusingly as he walked into the kitchen. The cat burglar was leaning against the marble countertop, spooning peanut butter from a jar into her mouth. Two cats, one black with green eyes and one white with blue eyes, were rubbing up against her legs and purring.

"Neurp," she shrugged with a mouthful of peanut butter.

"Why!?" Boy Wonder asked exasperatedly.

"He already know it's here," she explained nonchalantly as she put the peanut butter back into the pantry.

"Nuh-uh!" Dick cried, "Bruce would never turn a blind eye to crime!"

"Unless he is already blinded by my beauty," Selina laughed as she swished back into the living room.

* * *

"Just eat it, Dick!" Catwoman groaned.

"No."

"Puhleease!"

"Not until I finish the chemical analysis. I would rather not have you poison me," he retorted.

"Fine," Selina huffed, throwing her hands in the air. Dick clearly didn't trust her. She and Bruce had been in a flirtatious relationship for almost six months now, and Dick had been against it from the start. Bruce could see past her criminal facade, but Dick was convinced that she was a cold hearted witch who was trying to bring his dad to the dark side. But Selina was only 25%-ish bad. She loved the rush of the robbery and the thrill of the chase, but she was never truly committed to a life of crime and most of what she stole she donated to animal shelters. She cared for Bruce, despite their at times confusing relationship, and Bruce cared for Dick, so Selina also cared for the young boy and his trust meant a lot to her. She just didn't know how to earn it. Drumming her perfectly manicured nails on the table, she thought silently, then she smiled.

"You passed," said Dick with a tone of surprise, "the results say this mac-n-cheese is poison free!" He started shoveling the cheesy goodness into his face.

"Hey, Dick, did Bruce let you know that you're not allowed to go out as **Robin** while he is gone?" she questioned with a sly smile. The ebony haired boy looked up from his almost empty bowl and frowned.

"Yes," he grumbled, clearly upset over this bit of information.

"Well…" Catwoman drifted off as she walked to a closet and pulled out a box. She tossed it to Dick and he caught it with a look of confusion on his face.

"Open it!" she encouraged excitedly.

"What is it, exactly?" Dick asked as he lifted the sleek black fabric out of the box.

"Your new uniform!" Selina squealed happily. "Go, go! Put it on, I want to see if it fits!" she said as she ushered Dick towards the bathroom. He was too stunned to protest.

* * *

 _Well, it's not too bad,_ Dick thought to himself. He stood in front of a tall mirror in his new cat suit. His cowl was just like batman's, but with cat ears and large yellow eye lenses. The rest of his suit was almost the same as his Robin suit. It was a completely black jumpsuit with no cape, and its simplicity caused his utility belt to pop nicely. He could feel high-polymer carbon fiber (a substance just as strong as kevlar but 100 times lighter) armor plates woven into the suit, and his gloves fit perfectly and even had razor sharp, retractable claws, just like Selina's suit. It was a cool suit. Okay, it was one of the coolest suits he had ever seen. Not that he was going to tell Selina that. Or Bruce.

* * *

Author's Note - Let me know how you liked it! Dick is so funny, there is no way he is going to give her the satisfaction over his awesome new suit. Those Bats are as stubborn as they come!


	3. Whisker

Authors note - Greetings fellow humans! This is the last chapter of this story, and it is looooong, but so good (If I do say so myself!). It contains my first ever fight scene. I tried to keep it as straightforward as possible, because reading action scenes can be confusing, so let me know if I did a good job! Please accept my virtual hug and read my other stories if you haven't already! XOXOXOX

* * *

"This is so wrong. Bruce is going to kill me. Then bring me to life and kill me again!" Dick groaned as he pressed the heels of his palms into his temples.

"Don't worry about it, Kitten! We are doing a public service, Daddy Bats would be proud," Catwoman purred, "and besides, Robin isn't doing this, Whisker is."

"Right," said Dick with a heavy eye roll, "because that totally justifies stealing!"

"It's not stealing, it's called _shopping after hours_. We'll leave behind the money we owe and then drop the goods off," soothed Selina, patting 'Whiskers' head. "I get to break into something and you get to do your 'defender of the weak' thing. It's a win-win."

"Fine. But if anything catches fire and Batman finds out, it's your fault!" he said pointing a gloved finger at his babysitter. With a flick of his wrist he shot a grappling line and silently swung down to the sidewalk in front of the Gotham City Walmart, Catwoman landing behind him a few seconds later. Whisker extended his fancy new claws and swiped the door handle right off, catching the shredded knob before it could even hit the ground. They were in.

* * *

"BOO!"

"AAAAAHHHHH! BATMAN!" Whisker yelped at the distinctively gruff voice, jumping high in the air and knocking a shelf full of class pickle jars over with a huge shatter. He spun around and found himself face to face with "Batman".

"Awwwww. Did I scare the poor wittle kitty cat?" Catwoman laughed as she pulled off the plastic Batman mask. "Gotta love Walmart's costume section!"

"No. You don't." snapped Dick, glaring at the older woman.

"Whatever, sourpuss. I found the keys, let's go." Catwoman said walking away.

"Keys? What keys?" Dick called. "How much are we taking?!"

* * *

The eighteen wheeler thumped tire by tire over the Gotham train tracks, passing streetlamps flashed their dull, yellow light over the chipping Walmart logo on the side of the truck, and ahead the gates of a large, gothic style building loomed large. Dick pressed his nose against the truck's glass window and peered up at the sign above the cast-iron fence that said 'Gotham City Orphanage'. He shuddered. Had Bruce never taken him in, he might have become one of the kids trapped in that dreary prison. That's why they had 'stolen', or 'bought after hours' (they left behind $2,500 in compensation) as Selina put it, the eighteen wheeler they were currently in. It contained more that one ton (907 Kg) of chocolate bars, sour strings, gummies, caramel, rock candy, taffy, lollipops, and more, and it was all about to be anonymously donated to the Gotham City Orphanage.

* * *

Catwoman parked the huge vehicle in front of the orphanage, and when she turned her head Dick was already gone from the passenger seat. She hopped out of the car, turning to see Whisker (Dick, in case you haven't caught on already) perched on top of the truck tying a shining red bow the size of her Mini Cooper to the top of it. "Where did you get the ribbon?" Selina asked, folding her arms.

"My belt," Whisker stated simply without looking up from his hands that were steadily tying the last knot. Catwoman shrugged; Bat-belt is as Bat-belt does.

"Oh, for me? You shouldn't have!"

Catwoman whipped around hissing, and from the top of the truck Whisker took a battle stance.

"Who said that! Show yourself!" Whisker shouted with a low growl in his voice. The carefully pruned holly bushes in the flower beds rustled and a figure emerged. His hair shone a sickly color green, his pasty white skin reflected the moonlight, and his red beady eyes flickered like hot coals.

"Joker," Whisker snarled, flipping from the truck and landing silently next to Catwoman, "what are _you_ doing here?"

The Joker raised his eyebrows as if he had just noticed the small boy in a cat costume. "What's with the kid?" he whispered behind his hand to Catwoman.

"Hey! I heard that!" Whisker protested.

"Heard what?" replied Joker with a twisted smile.

"What you just said!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO-"

"SHUT UP!" Catwoman shouted.

"He started it." Joker stated with a creepy giggle, pointing at the young boy. Whisker growled and pulled out his eskrima sticks.

"I don't give a rat's a** who started it," Catwoman said as she pushed the agitated boy behind her. "What do you want, Joker?" she demanded.

"Oh!" Joker exclaimed with a cackle, "that's easy! I want the candy." he stated as seriously as an insane clown can.

"What?" the two cats said in unison, confusion clearly written over their masked faces.

"The candy," the clown repeated. "I was in the same Walmart as you guys getting some cleaning chemicals to make some new bombs when I saw you two. By the way, since when did you get a sidekick, Catwoman?" the Joker blabbed, waving his pale hands around. "And then I had a super fun idea!" he jumped around grinning. "Use your candy and my chemicals to poison the entire child population of Gotham with candy, making them go kooky, and building my own army of crazy sidekicks!" The Crazed Clown of Crime was now shouting and giggling madly at his own supposed genius.

"No." Whisker stated.

"Kitten, this isn't something worth fighting over," Catwoman said to her 'sidekick'. She nervously eyed the now frowning madman.

"No. No way this **freak** is getting the candy. It's for the kids, so he can go stuff his sorries in sack!" Whisker spat glaring at the Clown.

"I wasn't asking, Tiny," snarled Joker, his red eyes now shining with malice. "Boys, take 'em out."

Fifteen ski-mask clad goons erupted out of the bushes and charged the two felines. Catwoman hissed and gripped the handle of her barbed whip, and Whisker crouched low, narrowing his eyes. He ran forward and jumped, flipping in mid air and pounded his feet into the chest of an oncoming attacker. He could hear the man's ribs break as he rebounded off his chest like a spring board. Landing perfectly on the ground, he turned to the now wheezing idiot and smacked him upside the head with his eskrima sticks, sending him to the ground unconscious. Behind him Whisker could hear the sharp crack of Catwoman's whip and yelps of pain. The little ninja turned to see another combatant barreling towards him with an iron crowbar in hand. Dick easily sidestepped the buffoon and plucked the crowbar out of his grip, twirling it and then swinging it like a golf club colliding with the guy's nuts. Whisker laughed as the the 200+ pound (91 Kg) grown man crumpled to the ground screaming like a five year old girl. He then procured a bag of 100 small beads from his belt and scattered them all over the pavement in front of him. The two men running at him slipped on the beads, fell, and were knocked unconscious when their heads hit the ground with a dull thud. A swift roundhouse kick to the jaw sent another goon reeling backwards over a hedge, and an eskrima stick to both knee caps (which both promptly shattered) sent another assailant to the ground. Whisker turned to face two more idiots who were running at him with switchblades. He straightened up and spread his hands, gesturing to the bleeding, groaning, broken, and unconscious men scattered at his feet. "Who's next?" he asked with a grin. Both men faltered, looked at each other, looked back at Whisker, and turned tail and ran. "That's what I thought," he stated, dusting off his hands.

"WHISKER! LOOK OUT!" a voice screamed out behind him. He was tackled to the ground, and then the entire world exploded.

* * *

Dick coughed. His ears were ringing, and he was laying stomach down on concrete. He would smell ash, gasoline, and burnt sugar. Groaning, he tried to roll over but found he was stuck underneath something, or more accurately, someone.

"Selina!" he cried, gently rolling her limp body off his. Her mask was cracked and a thin trail of blood was trickling out of her nose and mouth. "Selina, get up! Please!" he begged. He scrambled over to her and started to examine her. Her pulse was weak but steady, and she was breathing. Opening one of her eyes, he took a small flash light out of his belt and shone it in her face. Her pupil's didn't respond to the light changes, probably a concussion. And then he saw it. Six inches (15 cm) of shrapnel imbedded in her left side, right below her ribcage. She had gotten it shielding Dicks body from the explosion with her own. There was a lot of blood. "No no no no!" he moaned. The truck full of candy had been blown to smithereens; apparently Joker had decided that if he couldn't have the candy, nobody could. Dick could hear sirens approaching from the distance. "[Insert curse word of your choice here]" he swore. He was going to have to carry her to safety, "[Insert more cursing]". Selina was fairly small, given her athletic ability, but she was still a full grown woman and Dick was only 11, carrying her any distance would be almost impossible. The key word being almost. With a grunt he slung her over his shoulders and started off. When the police arrived they found nothing but some knocked out thugs and a destroyed eighteen wheeler.

* * *

Dick propped Selina up against a dumpster in an alley not far from the orphanage. Probably not the most sanitary thing to do given that she had an open wound, but he couldn't carry her any farther. He pulled a communicator out of his belt and wired into the Watchtower frequency. Bruce has specifically told Dick never to contact the Watchtower unless it was an absolute emergency, but he was pretty sure this qualified. As he waited for the device to gain connection, he hoped that Bruce wouldn't be the one to pick up. He was supposed to come back from the off world mission today, and he always spent time finishing his mission reports in the Watchtower after he returned from another planet.

"Dick. What. Happened." a voice demanded over his comm. It was definately Bruce. Dick was soooooo grounded.

* * *

Selina woke up in a sterile white hospital room that she immediately recognized as the infirmary in the Bat-Cave. Yes, she had been to the Bat-Cave. Being a thief didn't mean she couldn't be Batman's part time ally. She looked around the room and saw something that made her heart melt. Dick was sitting in a low chair right next to her bed, slumped over so his head and shoulders rested on her mattress. He was still in the costume she had given him, and he was snoring lightly. She smiled and stroked his hair.

"He has been like that for hours. I tried to get him to shower and change, but he refused to leave your bedside."

Selina looked up to see that Bruce had silently entered the room and was watching them. He was out of costume and wearing a plain grey t-shirt and jeans.

"Bruce, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault! It was so stupid of me! I never thought…" tears were streaming out of her eyes, and she was fighting back the urge to start sobbing. She had almost gotten Dick killed, and despite her banter and strange relationship with him, she loved him like a son.

"Selina," Bruce said quietly so he didn't wake up Dick, "I don't blame you. And trust me, neither does Dick. He spent the good part of an hour telling me how it was all his fault and how you were the best baby sitter ever." He pulled up a chair as he said this, sitting next to her bed on the opposite side of Dick. Taking her hand he said, "You saved his life. There is no way I can thank you enough." He leaned over and kissed her gently.

"FINALLY!"

The two pulled apart suddenly to see that Dick had woken up during their makeout session.

"I've been waiting for you guys to become official, and trust me, what I just saw definitely makes it official. Also, ew! Get a room!" he cried exasperatedly. Selina's eyebrows were raised high in a look of astonishment.

"I thought you didn't want me anywhere near Bruce?" Selina asked.

"It's called reverse psychology, duh!" Dick said, as if that was the most obvious thing ever. The two adults laughed as he got up and left the room to go change and shower.

* * *

Author's Note - I hope you like the ending. I feel like it is pretty fluffy, but I hope just not too much. Yall let me know! Have a super-duper-pooper-scooper day! XOXOXOXOX


End file.
